A Harry Potter High School Musical
by World's Forgotten Boy
Summary: The Hogwarts students meet the East High students when they come to the school for the Christmas ball. AN: This is the new and improved spellchecked version!
1. East Hogwarts High

A Harry Potter HSM

Ok so it's almost Christmas and Hogwarts is having a ball as usual with one twist...East high (the muggle school) will be joining them. I wonder what will happen.

Harry :( Potter just so you know, talking to Ron) So Ron; what do you think of the muggles coming to our ball?

Ron :( glances at Harry before absent-mindedly turning and staring ant Hermione, then replies) Don't know.

Harry: (follows Ron's gaze and nods knowingly) I see.

Ron: (blushes) well I know one person who won't like it. (Nods in the direction of Draco) Too bad! Maybe he'll commit suicide from being around too many 'mud bloods'!

Harry: (angrily) Ron! Don't say that! Besides, he wouldn't. He'd kill them.

Hermione :( rushes up) Kill who? What?

Draco :( walks up dramatically and smirks) Potter here was just saying how I am very likely going to kill every stinking mud blood at the ball. Merry Christmas! (With those words he walked away)

At east high.

Troy: (laughing) so do you really believe in this Hogwarts thing? I mean real magic? Yeah right!

Gabi: Oh Troy! It'll be fun! We'll get to meet new people and go to a ball and...(she trailed off and started staring out the window, daydreaming about the holiday to come)

Sharpay: (smiling) I believe in magic Troy.

Troy: (sarcastically) Great!

Chad: So do we need dates for this thing?

(Everyone looked at him annoyed, Gabi and Troy, Zeke and Sharpay had broken up)

Zeke: (glaring first at troy and then at Chad) I don't know.

Kelsi :( just walked in, she and Jason also broke up, Jason moved btw that's why) Hey guys! Are you excited for Hogwarts?

Ryan :( an awkward silence followed until Ryan decided to break it, as he hadn't had a girlfriend to break up with he hadn't and was most comfortable in such a situation) We were just talking about it.

And so a week later, after great preparation from both schools, the day came.

Hogwarts students...

Ginny: Won't this be lovely Harry?

Harry: Sure thing.

Draco :( disgusted) I can not believe I have to do this. (H e smirked at Hermione) But at least some people will have fun, seeing as they'll be with their own kind!

The entire Gryffindor house glared at him while the other Slytherins laughed. Just then, the doors opened and in came the east high students. They were dressed up of course, all ready for the ball.

Troy: (nervously) Hey.

Harry: (also nervous) Hi.

Taylor :( grinning) Ok! Enough with the awkward silence!

Together the schools entered the great hall, some less willingly than others.

Harry :( walks up to Gabi) May I have this dance?

Gabi: (looks at Troy and upon seeing he is already dancing with Sharpay, nods) Why not?

Soon everyone is dancing, but not all happily...

Troy: (awkwardly) Uhhh Sharpay?

Sharpay: Yeah?

Troy: Uhhh well umm maybe well, I'm a little tired so maybe I'll sit the rest of this dance out. (As if on cue, the song changed)

Sharpay: (smiling) too late!

Troy (sighed, walks over to the refreshment table and sees Hermione) Hey.

Hermione: Hi. (Looks over at Sharpay) Is she your girlfriend?

Troy :( slightly disgusted) NO! I err mean no. We're just friends, well more like...(he stopped when he realised Hermione had walked away, and found himself thinking that she was just like Gabi in that way)


	2. A distraction and such

ok so if you don't remember what happen...maybe this will help...then again maybe not...well anyways...I wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter! Yeah!

Troy (sighed, walks over to refreshment table and sees Hermione) Hey.

Hermione: Hi. (Looks over at Sharpay) Is she your girlfriend?

Troy :( slightly disgusted) NO! I err mean no. We're just friends, well more like...(he stopped when he realised Hermione had walked away, and found himself thinking that she was just like Gabi in that way)

Chapter 2

At the refreshment table again...

Kelsi :( smiling) Sooo Draco! Do you like the punch?

Draco: Get away from me you gross pig!

Kelsi: Awww! I love pigs! Wait, are you calling me fat? (Runs off crying)

Draco :( turns to Crabbe) now do you see what I mean? Filthy mud bloods! It's disgusting!

Crabbe and Goyle: (grunt, look over at Sharpay) Some.

Draco :( frustrated) what do you mean some!? (Follows their gaze) Okay boys, I'll go against my better judgement to show you how to approach a rare mud blood like herself.

Crabbe and Goyle :( grunt)

Draco :( smiling, talking to Sharpay, music gets louder) Sooo how do you like Hogwarts?

Sharpay :( looks and Sharpay, laughs) Ha! It would be better if you weren't blocking my view.

Draco :( smirks) you're view of whom? Bolton? Ha! He's over by Hermione.

Sharpay :( annoyed) Quick! I need a distraction!

Draco: I think I can get you one. (Turns to his 'bodyguards' aka Crabbe and Goyle) Start a duel! Now! And don't you dare say it was my idea or my father will...

Crabbe and Goyle: (grunt) we get it!

Troy: So Hermione, what sports do you play here?

Hermione: Quidditch.

Troy: Qwat?

Hermione :( shakes her head) Quidditch! A sport played on brooms.

Troy: Ok then. So do you play any normal sports like basketball?

Hermione: Basketball? That is normal to anyone from Hogwarts. A lot of people don't even know what it is. (Blushes) I miss basketball. I used to watch it when I was little.

Troy :( remembers something, looks at Hermione) Granger! Hermione Granger! I can't

Hermione :( realises she knows troy from her muggle days) believe it!

Troy :( smiling) me

Hermione: neither!

Troy: So you remember me too?

Hermione: Yes! Who could forget Troy Bolton? Although I didn't recognise you at first.

Troy: So this is where you went. Cool.

Just then Crabbe and Goyle start duelling.

Albus: (yelling) enough! Stop it!

Snape: Fifty points from Slytherin!

Crabbe and Goyle :( glare at Malfoy, grunt)

Sharpay: So Troy, do you know Herminny here?

Troy: Hermione. And yes as a matter of fact.

Zeke :( comes running over) Sharpay! I baked you some...

Sharpay: Stop! What are you trying to do? Make me fat? I don't think so!

Draco :( smirks) Yeah mud blood! Back off!

Zeke :( shrugs while holding back tears) What ever.

Meanwhile...

Harry: So Gabi, I hear you're as smart as Hermione in uhhh normal school.

Gabi :( smiles) Maybe.

Harry: And you sing?

Gabi: I did.

Harry :( confused) did?

Gabi: Well singing just isn't that fun anymore.

Harry: Oh I get it.

Gabi: So how is it being the chosen one? The boy who lived?

Harry :( laughs) Horrible honestly. I almost wasn't It was almost Neville!

Neville :( who was standing by) Hey!

Harry: no offence.

Neville: Okay then.


	3. What could have been

Ok so I'm bored so this is not part of the story its just a what could have been chapter two because i am bored. Woooo!

Chapter 2...Wooo!

I do not own hsm or hp sadly but i do own this story/script/plot or whatever!

Meanwhile...

Draco:(seriouslty grossed out) Mudbloods! Bloody mudbloods! So many I'm starting to talk like the weasel!

Hermione:(with Troy, as if on cue once more) You do realise ferrets are weasels, right Malfoy?

Draco: (smirking(an: he does that alot)) What's it to you granger?

Troy:(angry,defensive) Hey! Leave her alone you disgraceful little...

Kelsi:(Who had been standing by, actually staring at Draco) Oh be quiet Troy! They obviously have soem acient feud and you're probably not helping.

Sharpay:(who had also been standing by but she was staring at troy) Hah! Troy can kick this guys butt any day! He's stronger than what ever his name is will ever be!

Draco:(As if things couldn't get more weird,finds himself liking Sharpay despite her mudbloodness) I could take this guy without my wand!

Troy: Oh yeah?

Draco:Yeah!

Snape:(frowning at them) I don't think so. Thirty points from slytherin and since Miss Granger seems to be in the middle of this, forty point from gryffindor!

Kelsi: Draco,you could have beat him.

Draco:Get away from me filth!


End file.
